<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только Шалость by Heks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212628">Только Шалость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks'>Heks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия мини, в которых фантазируется, как бы складывались приключения трио, если бы они были не трио, а квартетом - с Драко Малфоем в качестве четвертого участника.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Год первый, приключение первое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Идея отобрать у Лонгботтома напоминалку, чтобы привлечь внимание Поттера, была поистине гениальной. Настолько гениальной, что Драко целый час пролежал на своей кровати, послушно позволяя совести грызть его. Что за идиот, вопрошал он, что за придурок, кто ты и что ты сделал с тем умным мальчиком, который заслуживал похвалу приходящих учителей, который легко запоминал спряжение французских глаголов и который на первом же уроке Зелий показал себя с лучшей стороны? Конечно, Поттера взяли в сборную по Квиддичу, это еще можно было вывернуть в свою пользу. Поттер сиял, как начищенный таз, получив свою новую метлу. Малфой был уверен, что капля хитрости и ведро терпения — и уже весной они будут летать наперегонки. Но куда делся подающий надежды стратег, откуда взялся этот чурбан, отвешивающий пинки тому, с кем так хочет подружиться? Даже Уизли оказался сообразительнее него! <br/>Совесть с урчанием впивалась в страдавшего Малфоя, и тот послушно терпел ее атаки. <br/>За первой гениальной идеей, слегка помедлив, последовала другая: вместо того, чтобы пойти с однокурсниками в гостиную Слизерина, убраться подальше от тролля, Драко решил пойти за Поттером и Уизли. Пора было уже запомнить: Поттер плюс Уизли равно проблемы. Наверное, их ауры соприкасались и в итоге становились чем-то вроде магнита, притягивавшего неприятности. <br/>Эти двое короткими перебежками смылись из Большого зала, не замечая Драко, еще более стремительными и незаметными перебежками следовавшего за ними. Если Поттер и Уизли боялись попасться преподавателям, то Малфою нужно было умудриться не попасться ни тем, ни другим. Шум паники остался далеко позади, и Драко немного расслабился. И поэтому он едва не заработал инфаркт, когда мимо пронесся Снейп. Поттер и Уизли отреагировали в последнюю секунду, спрятавшись за каменным грифоном. Не спускавший глаз с гриффиндорских олухов, Малфой принюхался и скривился. И вместе с мыслью о том, что от Снейпа просто не может исходить такой запах, пришел ужас. Поттер и Уизли, как видел Драко, тоже почувствовали вонь. И тут раздался рев. Малфой, забыв о цели своего путешествия, вжался в стену со всей возможной силой. Он отстраненно думал, что в стене вполне вероятно останется отпечаток его спины и всего прочего, а где-то по коридору, шаркая, шагала зверская машина для убийства. Еще где-то рядом прятались два безмозглых кретина-гриффиндорца, из-за которых он умрет таким молодым. Пусть тролль съест Уизли, а Поттера он прибьет сам. А лучше обыграет в квиддич, это его прикончит.<br/>Хлопок двери и крик: "Есть!" чуть не отправили Малфоя к праотцам. Не задумываясь, он выскочил из своего укрытия и увидел стоящих у двери в женский туалет Поттера и Уизли, причем Поттер держал в руке ключ. <br/>— Малфой?! — тут же зашпел Уизли. Драко подумал, что его анимагической формой, кроме, разумеется, рыжего таракана, мог бы быть кот, так он был на него похож в тот момент. <br/>— Уизли, — процедил Малфой, тут же напуская на себя высокомерный вид, словно это не он только что прощался с мамой и папой в коридорной нише. И добавил чуть менее холодно: — Поттер. <br/>— Гермиона, — вдруг выдохнул Гарри, бледнея как смерть. — Это женский туалет!<br/>Недоумевая, Драко смотрел, как трясущимися руками Поттер пытается открыть дверь. В его душе заворочалось смутное беспокойство. <br/>— Стойте, не говорите, что вы заперли там тролля... <br/>Договорить он не успел, потому что Поттер рванул на себя дверь, и они с Уизли влетели внутрь. Поколебавшись, Малфой последовал за ними. Увиденное гарантировало ему еще пару седых прядей помимо уже заработанных в этот вечер. <br/>Гермиона Грейнджер, прижавшись к стене, затравленно глядела на нависавшего над ней тролля. Драко с замирающим сердцем ждал, что в любой момент тролль взмахнет своей лапой, оставив от заучки только красный след на стене. <br/>— Отвлеки его! — крикнул Поттер, отбегая в сторону, подхватывая с пола затычку от умывальника и швыряя ее в тролля. Уизли метнулся в другую сторону, на ходу подбирая и швыряя в стену кусок трубы. Тролль, сбитый с толку шумом из множества источников, отвлекся от Грейнджер. Та, серая от ужаса, казалось, вот-вот потеряет сознание. Поттер подбежал к ней и принялся толкать ее к выходу, крича: <br/>— Давай, уходим! — но та не двигалась с места. Раздраженный шумом и обилием целей тролль остановил взгляд мелких глаз на Уизли и двинулся к нему. Малфой, с каждой секундой все яснее понимая, почему papa запрещал ему связываться с гриффиндорцами, смотрел, как Поттер разбегается и одним прыжком запрыгивает троллю на спину, случайно втыкая волшебную палочку ему в ноздрю. Абсурд ситуации, рев тролля, крики Уизли смешались в его голове в одну ровную стену звука. Зацепившись взглядом за палочку, глубоко засевшую в троллевом носу, Драко, приходя в ужас от собственных действий, нерешительно сделал шаг вперед. <br/>— Да сделайте что-нибудь! — кричал Поттер, двумя руками держась за шею тролля. Тот шарил лапами в воздухе, стараясь поймать Гарри. Видимо, в экстремальной ситуации даже мозг тролля способен сгенерировать хорошую идею, потому что зверь резко наклонился вниз, отчего Поттер, вскрикнув, упал с его спины. В этот же момент Малфой метнулся вперед, схватил волшебную палочку, не вынимая ее из носа тролля, и срывающимся голосом крикнул: <br/>— Агуаменти!<br/>Тролль булькнул, схватился огромными лапами за горло и заметался по туалету. Малфой, Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер вжались в угол, в любой момент готовые быть раздавленными. Минута растянулась в вечность, наполненную жуткими звуками и дрожью стен. Наконец тролль грузно рухнул на пол и, пару раз дернувшись, затих. <br/>— Он... мертв? — первой нарушила тишину Гермиона. Драко в ужасе смотрел на огромную тушу, лежавшую прямо перед ним, и не думал абсолютно ни о чем. <br/>— Если я правильно понимаю, что это за заклинание, — тихо заговорил Уизли, и в его голосе сквозило шокирующее даже в такой ситуации уважение, — то Малфой только что утопил тролля. <br/>В наступившей тишине было слышно, как гулко сглотнул Поттер. <br/>В себя Драко привели хлопанье дверей и появление деканов их факультетов. Это было уже пострашнее тролля, и Малфой мысленно начал сочинять оправдательную речь отцу. "Papa, ты был совершенно прав, гриффиндорцы все как на подбор сумасшедшие, так что, может, это даже хорошо, что меня отчислили?"<br/>— О чем вы думали? — заговорила Макгонагалл таким голосом, что все четверо сжались. Драко с тоской подумал, что утопить декана Гриффиндора будет посложнее, чем тролля, да и срок за это дадут такой, что даже отец его не отмажет. На Снейпа он старался не смотреть. <br/>— Профессор Макгонагалл, они оказались здесь, потому что искали меня. Я... я пошла искать тролля, потому что думала, что смогу с ним справиться. <br/><em>"Ты не поверишь, отец, что сделала эта маггла. В твое время гриффиндорцы не были такими чокнутыми, я клянусь, иначе бы ты не отправил меня в эту школу..."</em><br/>— Я прочитала о троллях все, что было в библиотеке, и все о них знаю...<br/>Уизли уронил палочку, и Малфой был полностью с ним согласен. <br/>— Если бы они меня не нашли, я бы была уже мертва, — продолжала Гермиона. — Гарри прыгнул троллю на шею, Рон пытался увести меня отсюда, а Драко схватился за палочку и наколдовал Агуаменти. <br/>— Как вода помогла бы в борьбе с троллем? — спросила шокированная Макгонагалл. Снейп сверлил Драко взглядом — он чувствовал это кожей. <br/>— За палочку в носу тролля, профессор. Не вынимая ее. <br/>Макгонагалл ахнула и схватилась за сердце. Драко почувствовал иррациональный прилив гордости. <br/><em>"И хоть теперь мне придется перевестись в Бобатон, пусть твое разочарование компенсирует тот факт, что твой сын на первом курсе завалил тролля".</em><br/>— Что ж, в таком случае... — заговорила Макгонагалл. — Грейнджер, как вы могли решить, что первокурснику под силу усмирить горного тролля?!<br/>"Прошу прощения!" — запротестовал внутренний голос Малфоя. Параллельно он пытался решить, зачем Грейнджер выгораживает их троих. Хорошо, двоих — потому что они однокурсники, но он-то тут причем?<br/>— По вашей вине, мисс Грейнджер, я снимаю с Гриффиндора пять очков! Я невероятно разочарована в вас. Если с вами все в порядке, вы можете вернуться в башню Гриффиндора. Все факультеты заканчивают прерванный банкет в своих гостиных.<br/><em>"Papa, зато я выяснил, почему гриффиндорцы такие сумасшедшие. Если твой декан снимает с тебя всего пять баллов за чудовищное нарушение правил с риском летального исхода, то о чем здесь говорить?"</em><br/>Повернувшись к Уизли, Поттеру и Малфою, Макгонагалл сурово поджала губы. Драко перестал мысленно упаковывать чемоданы, здраво рассудив, что раз уж Грейнджер не вылетела из школы со свистом, то ему еще и положены баллы сверху. И не ошибся. <br/>— Даже после рассказанной мисс Грейнджер истории я все еще утверждаю, что вам просто повезло. Тем не менее, не каждый первокурсник способен справиться с горным троллем. Поттер и Уизли, вы получаете по пять очков. Мистер Малфой, — перевела она на него нечитаемый взгляд, — я награждаю Слизерин десятью очками за нестандартное применение заклинания Агуаменти и поистине гриффиндорскую отвагу. Я проинформирую директора о случившемся. Вы можете идти. <br/>Не сговариваясь, все четверо (Гермиона ждала их у выхода) вышли из туалета и шагали по коридору до тех пор, пока не оставили преподавателей далеко позади. <br/>— Могла бы и нам дать по десять очков, — пробурчал Рон. <br/>— Снейп снимет с меня двадцать, если не пятьдесят, — огрызнулся Драко, мрачно предвкушая головомойку. Хорошо еще, если удастся уговорить его не писать отцу. Грейнджер, тихо шедшая рядом, остановилась, и сгребла Поттера и Уизли в объятья, глухо прошептав: "Спасибо". Малфой фыркнул и отошел в сторону, собираясь сказать что-нибудь ядовитое и уйти в подземелья. Однако, отпустив однокурсников, Гермиона подошла к нему и замерла, не зная, что сказать. <br/>— Только без объятий, — быстро сказал Малфой, — простого "спасибо" мне хватит. <br/>Грейнджер вдруг улыбнулась сквозь слезы и, не слушая возражений, крепко его обняла. Спустя пару мгновений, перестав упираться, Драко почувствовал, как его по спине похлопали две ладони. И подумал, что, может быть, не так уж это все и плохо. <br/>С этого момента Гермиона Грейнджер, Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли и Драко Малфой стали друзьями. Потому что есть такие события, пережив которые, нельзя не проникнуться друг к другу симпатией.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Год первый, приключение второе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всю неделю Малфой наблюдал за взвинченными гриффиндорцами и задавался вопросом: почему, например, Снейп не горит желанием держать в лаборатории какую-нибудь химеру? Она бы задорно разнесла ему все оборудование, сгрызла всю мебель и изжевала тапочки — идеальная ситуация по мнению гриффиндорского дружка Хагрида. Ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден: просто Снейп был в своем уме, не являлся адреналиновым наркоманом, которому рядом обязательно нужен кто-то, способный откусить и проглотить руку практически не жуя. Хотя Драко подозревал, что не в адреналине дело. Наверняка детские комплексы. Или Хагрид был мазохистом. Или он просто проверял, на какой по счету опасной твари терпение Дамблдора лопнет — и Хагрид вылетит из школы в сопровождении своего бестиария. <br/><i>"Дорогой отец, помнишь, ты подарил мне пони вместо гиппогрифа, а я вышел из себя и разбил мамин любимый витраж? Так вот, хоть и запоздало, но я хочу извиниться и поблагодарить тебя за благоразумие и твердость."</i><br/>Дракон лесничего рос как на дрожжах, сопровождая каждое свое действие чудесами пиротехники. Он уже умудрился подпалить кровать Хагрида, расплавить чугунный чайник, а о бороде его "мамочки" и говорить не стоило. Мамочка лишь умиленно охала и шла тушить растительность в чане с водой. Троица удрученно слушала очередное "пш-ш" и уговаривала лесничего избавиться от дракона. <br/>— Отпусти его, — настаивал Гарри. — Пусть живет на воле.<br/>У Драко волосы встали дыбом от такой перспективы. Однажды дракон плюнул в него огнем, и Малфой вложил все свое актерское мастерство в оправдания перед мадам Помфри, доказывая, что он случайно опрокинул на себя котел с кипящей водой. Каким образом от этого могло пострадать плечо, он не смог придумать, собраться с мыслями мешала жгучая боль и желание вымазаться противоожоговой мазью с головы до ног. А потом пойти и заложить лесничего со всей его компанией. Ситуацию сгладил Гарри, в качестве компенсации вручивший ему коробоку шоколадных котелков. <br/>Иногда Драко ненавидел себя за покладистость и зависимость от шоколада.<br/>А теперь Поттер предлагал отпустить на волю живого дракона. <br/>— С ума сошел? — возразил Драко, ногой перекатывая по полу пустую бутылку из-под бренди. — Чтобы он вырос большим и красивым и спалил всех в округе? <br/>— Вот именно, — горячо поддержал Малфоя Хагрид. — К тому же он такой маленький, беззащитный, он умрет один. Я ему даже имя придумал — Норберт. Он меня уже узнает, смотрите. Ну-ка, Норберт, где твоя мамочка? Да, я твоя мамочка, правильно!<br/>Все четверо с нечитаемыми лицами уставились на лесничего. <br/>— Он рехнулся, — спокойно констатировал Рон, сидя на стуле и пальцем проковыривая дырку в обивке. — Но мы еще нет, так что с драконом надо что-то делать. Со дня на день он или подпалит весь дом, или Дамблдор что-нибудь узнает. <br/>Малфоя осенило. Не зря Шляпа закричала: "Слизерин!", едва лишь коснувшись его головы. Драко с большой гордостью и теплотой вспоминал этот момент. В тот же вечер он узнал у портретов, где находится совятня, и побежал отправлять родителям письмо с подробным отчетом о распределении. На следующий день в ответ ему пришла огромная коробка сладостей.<br/>— А директор будет очень недоволен, когда узнает, — вкрадчиво добавил Драко, умело надавив на больное место Хагрида. — Представляю степень его разочарования. Он так тебе доверяет, а ты держишь в доме дракона. Скандал. <br/>Впервые за все это время на лице Хагрида сквозь любовное безумие проступило беспокойство. Он неуверенно погладил Норберта по крылу и автоматически увернулся от укуса. Незаметно ударив кулаком сидящего рядом Рона, требуя поддержки, Малфой продолжил: <br/>— Еще пока не поздно, Хагрид. <br/>Вдруг Гарри воскликнул: <br/>— Чарли! <br/>Драко утомленно потер виски пальцами. Драконья эпопея утомила его еще на пятый день, потому что разговоров только и было, что о полувеликане и его горячем друге. Никакого тебе спора о квиддиче, никаких шахматных поединков — драконы, драконы, драконы. Дошло до того, что он начал дергаться при звуке собственного имени. <br/>— Что — Чарли? — терпеливо спросил он. Гарри возбужденно замахал руками на Рона. <br/>— Твой брат, Чарли! Мы можем отдать дракона ему! <br/>Малфой оживился: в свою очередь он хотел предложить усыпить дракона и уже придумывал аргументированную речь, но если дело принимает такой оборот, то так даже лучше. Чужими руками загребать жар куда удобнее.<br/>Кислая мина Хагрида лучше всех слов говорила, что он думает обо всей этой затее, но после долгих уговоров с акцентом на реакцию Дамблдора, позор и изгнание, лесничий все же дал свое согласие. <br/>* * *<br/>Драко Малфой, злой как три дракона, шел по направлению к гостиной Гриффиндора. Он с ненавистью чеканил шаг, словно мстя каждому камню в замке, и прижимал к себе руку. Мрачно буркнув пароль уже привыкшей к его посещениям Полной Даме, он вошел в гостиную и без слов рухнул на диван рядом с Гарри. Помолчав некоторое время, он ответил на вопросительные взгляды троицы: <br/>— Я вмазал ему половником. <br/>— Хагриду? — уронил челюсть Рон. Малфой раздраженно на него покосился и фыркнул: <br/>— Нет, конечно! Дракону. — Он вытащил на свет обожженную руку и поморщился. Гермиона ахнула и полезла за палочкой, но Драко ее остановил: — Не надо, у меня еще с прошлого раза осталась куча мази. Скорей бы мы уже избавились от этой твари. Не понимаю, почему он кидается именно на меня. <br/>Он рассказал, как дракон попытался его цапнуть, вместо жирной крысы предпочтя худую ладонь младшего Малфоя, получил от обозлившегося Драко по морде первым попавшимся предметом и в ответ плюнул в него огнем. Пока удерживающий взбесившегося Норберта Хагрид прикрывал тылы, Малфой смог технично убраться из хижины. Извинившись, Рон согнулся пополам и затрясся от смеха. Сквозь судороги он выдавил, что дракон теперь может подать в суд на Малфоя за избиение, за что получил по голове подушкой. <br/>— Ты сегодня в ударе, — резюмировал Рон, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.<br/>— Просто Норберт не потерпел конкуренции, — похлопал Гарри Драко по плечу. К счастью, постучавшая клювом в окно сова отвлекла гриффиндорцев, и они не заметили, как уши Малфоя порозовели. Пожалуй, да, из-за шоколада и потрясающих дипломатических способностей Поттера он еще не сдал лесничего с потрохами. <br/><i>"Отец, я вдруг недавно понял, что никогда не спрашивал у вас с мамой, почему вы дали мне имя Драко. При рождении я был чешуйчатым, желтоглазым и плевался огнем в колдомедиков? Питал странную слабость к дохлым крысам и бренди? Только не говорите мне, что я вылупился из яйца."</i><br/>Драко с раздражением подумал, что привычка в уме составлять письма родителям появились у него даже не с момента приезда в Хогвартс, а с начала этой странной, противоестественной всему чистокровному дружбы с гриффиндорской троицей. В его жизни появился недостаток здравомыслия, на его место пришли опрометчивость и безрассудство, ему просто необходимо было поддерживать хотя бы внутренний диалог с кем-то адекватным.<br/>Гарри впустил Хэдвиг внутрь и отвязал от лапки письмо. Гермиона, Рон и Драко сгрудились вокруг Поттера, читая послание, в котором Чарли сообщал, что он согласен забрать дракона, а также назначал время и место встречи. <br/>— Ну слава Мерлину, — удовлетворенно пробормотал Малфой. — Я готов лично оттащить этого ублюдка за хвост на башню, лишь бы от него избавиться. <br/>— Согласна составить тебе компанию, — устало отозвалась Гермиона, возвращаясь к учебнику Трансфигурации. — Территориальные притязания Норберта и Драко когда-нибудь закончатся убийством, тогда Дамблдор точно узнает о драконе. <br/>— Это, конечно, самое страшное, что может случиться, — саркастически отозвался Малфой, устраиваясь в кресле, которое освободил Рон.<br/>— Спрячемся под мантией, — сказал Гарри, садясь на диван и начав тереть глаза под очками. Последняя неделя была крайне выматывающей: ожидание утомляло, Норберт стал есть как не в себя, им приходилось по очереди убегать к Хагриду, чтобы помочь покормить дракона. Но наконец-то этот кошмар подходил к концу. <br/>— Я пойду с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Драко. — Хочу лично удостовериться, что его заберут. <br/>Гарри с сомнением покосился на него и сказал: <br/>— Я не уверен, что мантия сможет спрятать нас троих и дракона. Гермиона, ты останешься в башне, — предупредил он возмущение подруги. — После тролля тебе лучше не попадаться на глаза преподавателям. <br/>— Да, Грейнджер, — поддакнул Малфой, — твое темное прошлое не позволяет нам взять тебя с собой. <br/>Гермиона лишь махнула на них рукой, отгородившись книгой. <br/>— До субботы разберемся, — решил Гарри и зевнул. — Давайте по кроватям, я хочу в кои-то веки выспаться. <br/>* * *<br/>Время до субботы тянулось еще медленнее, чем в ожидании письма от Чарли. Малфой показательно морщился, работая обожженной рукой, и на зельях активно эксплуатировал Гарри, указывая ему, какие ингредиенты нарезать и как помешивать зелье. Тот безропотно выполнял все указания, изредка ухмыляясь. <br/>— Дай ему черпаком в лоб, — посоветовал Рон после урока и получил тычок от Малфоя, который все слышал. — Этот метод доказал свою эффективность.<br/>Пока Гарри ломал голову, как им вчетвером (включая Норберта) уместиться под мантией, обстоятельства сложились так, что решение пришло само. После очередной вылазки к Хагриду Рон вернулся в башню с перемотанной тряпкой рукой. <br/>— Он меня укусил, — сообщил он, разматывая тряпку, разглядывая укус и морщась от отвращения. <br/>— Хагрид? — невинно поинтересовался Малфой, в гриффиндорской башне проводивший едва ли не столько же времени, сколько в подземельях. <br/>— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — мрачно ответил Рон. — Поговори с Фредом и Джорджем, может сварганите трио. <br/>К вечеру следующего дня рука опухла и немного позеленела. Драко предложил ампутацию, за что получил сразу два подзатыльника. <br/><i>"Спешу поделиться последними веяниями в школе, отец: в последнее время в моде рукоприкладство, особенно среди гриффиндорцев. Характеристики, данные факультету Шляпой, могут объяснить это? Или дело все-таки в том, что они все только недавно вышли из Запретного леса?"</i><br/>Сдав Рона на руки мадам Помфри и что-то неубедительно наврав (Драко отказался идти в лазарет, аргументируя это тем, что он исчерпал свой кредит доверия еще на втором ожоге), Гарри решил, что к Чарли он пойдет с Малфоем. <br/>— Как мило, что ты меня спросил, я очень тронут, — оценил Драко. <br/>В назначенный день Гарри и Драко под мантией-невидимкой отправились к Хагриду, чье лицо, когда он открыл им дверь, растрогало бы какого угодно черствого человека, только не Малфоя. <br/>— Он в ящике с ручками, чтобы было удобнее нести, — выдавил Хагрид, в его голосе послышалась слеза. — Я положил ему туда бренди, крыс, еще мишку, чтобы в дороге одиноко не было. <br/>Гарри практически слышал, как Драко борется с собой, чтобы не закатить глаза. А может, это был звук отрываемой мишкиной головы. <br/>Они с Драко подхватили ящик, накинули сверху мантию и вышли из хижины, чудом не сверзнувшись со ступенек и сопровождаемые хагридовым:<br/>— Прощай, Норберт! Мамочка тебя не забудет!<br/>— Какая тяжелая тварь, — пыхтел по дороге Малфой, — откормили на свою голову. Поттер, не тряси ящик, у меня сейчас ручка выскользнет!<br/>— Потные слизеринские ладошки, — гадостно захихикал Гарри, и Драко попытался свободной рукой дать ему затрещину. — Тихо ты, сейчас действительно уроним! Тогда Норберт станет свободным. — Он замолчал на пару секунд, переводя дыхание, и пропыхтел: — А знаешь, что он сделает в первую очередь? Откусит кое-кому карающую длань...<br/>— Поговори мне тут. <br/>Каким-то чудом они доволокли ящик с Норбертом до школы, предстояло самое трудное: незаметно протащить его по всей школе до Астрономической башни. Малфой тяжело дышал, потирая занемевшую руку. Наконец, они собрались с духом и продолжили путь. <br/>В коридорах было тихо, весь замок спал, поэтому приходилось по мере возможностей приглушать шаги и дыхание. Драко подумал, что случайный загулявший студент удивился бы, услышав в пустом коридоре громкое сопение и топот. <br/>Хоть они оба и знали кратчайший путь к башне, Норберт от этого воздушнее не становился, так что к концу забега Гарри и Драко пыхтели как загнанные лошади и утирали текший градом пот. <br/>— Можем спустить Норберта пинком с башни, — предложил Малфой. — Успеет до соприкосновения с землей выбраться из ящика — молодец. Не успеет — лепешка драконьего навоза. <br/>Гарри ничего не ответил, прислонившись к стене и отдыхая. Чарли с друзьями должны были прилететь с минуты на минуту. Ящик с Норбертом изредка покачивался, и Драко понадеялся, что тот не выберется на свободу раньше прибытия драконологов. <br/>— Интересно, драконы пьянеют от алкоголя? — спросил он, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Поттер пожал плечами: <br/>— Если из ящика начнут доноситься песни, значит пьянеют. <br/>— Ты идиот. <br/>Чарли и компания оказались позитивными людьми, не лишенными смекалки и предусмотрительности, что Драко понравилось: они заранее соорудили специальное крепление для ящика и присоединили его к временному пристанищу Норберта. Еще больше они понравились Малфою, когда, попрощавшись и пожелав не попасться Филчу, оседлали метлы и забрали с собой дракона. <br/>— Гори в аду, Норберт! — радостно помахал он ему вслед. — Надеюсь, твои сородичи сожрут тебя в первую же неделю!<br/>Гарри засмеялся: <br/>— Ладно, пошли уже. Хорошо, что тебя Хагрид не слышит. <br/>У выхода из башни его нагнал Драко, сердито впихнув ему в руки мантию-невидимку. <br/>— Решил ее Филчу подарить? — ворчливо спросил он. — У тебя в сундуке еще пять штук таких? <br/>— Двадцать. <br/>— Отдашь мне половину, я буду ходить и разбрасывать их по замку.<br/>— Обязательно. <br/>И они отправились в обратный путь, чувствуя усталость и удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Год первый, приключение третье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После пятиминутного спора Малфой и Грейнджер пришли к одному выводу.<br/>— Глоток из самой маленькой бутылочки, вот этой, даст возможность пройти.<br/>Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на нее.<br/>— Здесь только на один глоток.<br/>— Что за мера такая? — раздраженно спросил Драко. — Где один, там и два.<br/>— Ладно, ладно.<br/>Драко зябко передернул плечами. В стрессовых ситуациях его одолевал неконтролируемый озноб, вот и сейчас пальцы рук были просто ледяными. Он решил, что пусть Поттер глотнет первым, потому что если Драко уронит склянку, они останутся куковать здесь, пока Снейп под руку с Волдемортом не изволят направиться обратно. На самом деле, он до сих пор сомневался, что Снейп предатель, но в данный момент ему было уже откровенно наплевать.<br/>«Мои дорогие мама и папа, я никогда не был послушным ребенком, и сердечно прошу у вас прощения за все мои шалости», — про себя сочинял письмо родителям Драко, готовясь шагнуть в неизвестность. Эта неизвестность вполне могла стать последней в их жизни, поэтому, чтобы успокоиться, Малфой попробовал переключить поток мыслей. Это помогало сосредоточиться и не думать о том, что может случиться: они откроют дверь, словят Аваду Кедавру и повезет, если их тела доставят семьям. Магглы Поттера наверняка обрадуются, а вот родители Драко вряд ли это переживут.<br/>«И под шалостями я подразумеваю тот случай с павлинами, но никак не с витражом. Он был откровенной безвкусицей, и я не жалею ни о чем».<br/>За витраж ему крупно попало, но даже это Драко вспоминал с болезненной нежностью человека, идущего на смерть. Он отстраненно смотрел, как Гарри берет бутылек, откупоривает его, осторожно кладет пробку на стол и делает один большой глоток…<br/>— ПОТТЕР! — взревел Малфой, кидаясь к Гарри и принимаясь трясти его за грудки.<br/>— Я пойду туда один, — спокойно сказал Поттер, твердо отнимая от себя руки Драко и ставя бутылочку рядом с пробкой. — Вы с Гермионой выпьете второе зелье и заберете Рона, а потом отправите сову Дамблдору. Может быть, я смогу на какое-то время задержать Снейпа.<br/>Малфой в бессилии сжимал кулаки и не верил своим ушам. Поттер возомнил себя как минимум второй Макгонагалл — «я смогу на какое-то время задержать Снейпа», подумать только.<br/>— Поттер, — выдохнув, максимально спокойно сказал Драко. «Максимально спокойно» в данной ситуации значило «не слышно хотя бы в совятне». — Ты первокурсник, а там Снейп. Я могу до секунды назвать тебе время, на которое ты его сможешь задержать, потому что ЭТО И БУДЕТ СЕКУНДА!<br/>Гермиона стояла рядом, бледная и молчаливая, и Драко мысленно орал на нее: скажи ему, скажи ему хоть что-нибудь!<br/>Она вдруг метнулась к Гарри и крепко его обняла.<br/>— Гарри, ты…<br/>— Ты болван, — отрезал Драко, — и не смей лезть ко мне со своими слюнявыми объятьями, я на тебя зол как никогда, и если ты не вернешься, я… — Он замолчал, потому что Поттер как обычно его не послушался и крепко обнял, даже слишком крепко, и Драко вдруг растерял все слова.<br/>Он молча смотрел, как Поттер исчезает в языках пламени, и чувствовал, как в его груди разрастается огромная черная дыра.<br/>Нет, так не пойдет.<br/>— Bombardo! — приказал он, не желая сдаваться и оставлять Поттера одного. Пламя никак не отреагировало. Драко испробовал еще десяток заклинаний, некоторые были даже уровня второго курса, но, естественно, это никак не помогло. Гермиона наблюдала за его попытками, после чего подошла и мягко попросила:<br/>— Драко, пойдем, нам правда нужно отправить сову Дамблдору, может быть… — «… он успеет» повисло в воздухе, и Малфоя прошила дрожь.<br/>Ворох самых разных мыслей лихорадочно вертелся у него в голове, пока они с Гермионой делили пополам глоток из еще одного бутылька и покидали комнату: Поттер просто омерзительно играет на флейте, на месте Пушка Драко бы немедленно проснулся и бросился в объятия дьявольских силков; дьявольские силки просто омерзительны на ощупь, хорошо, что Драко внимательно слушал на уроках; летающие ключи поймать почти так же сложно, как снитч; он надеялся, Рона приложило не слишком сильно; Снейп, оказывается, еще и поэт; хорошо бы Поттер выжил, тогда он сможет открутить ему его тупую голову…<br/>Когда они наконец достигли комнаты с шахматами, Гермиона бросилась к Рону и принялась искать у него пульс. Драко с облегчением выдохнул, когда та повернулась к нему и кивнула, и они вдвоем поволокли Рона к выходу, закинув его руки себе на плечи. Проблема возникла в самом конце пути.<br/>— И что теперь делать? — спросил Драко, глядя на дьявольские силки и чувствуя себя безнадежно отупевшим от страха и усталости. Гермиона нахмурилась и достала палочку. Уцелевшие побеги силков в ужасе отпрянули от превентивного огня, оставив попытки их атаковать.<br/>— Придется тебя левитировать, — наконец, нервно сказала Гермиона. — Потом я левитирую Рона, ты его подхватишь, а потом поднимешь меня.<br/>— Пушок, — напомнил Драко. — Вполне вероятно, он сожрет меня раньше, чем ты начнешь поднимать Рона.<br/>— Проклятье, — выругалась Гермиона, и у Малфоя не было сил удивляться. — Может, призвать флейту?<br/>— Люк закрыт, — сказал Драко, вглядываясь в темноту над их головами. — Не знаешь никаких музыкальных заклинаний?<br/>— Нет, а ты?<br/>— И я не знаю.<br/>Малфой осторожно снял руку Рона с плеча, и они с Гермионой положили его у стены. Уизли был бледен и не приходил в сознание, и никогда еще Драко не чувствовал себя так беспомощно и плохо. Что это за школа, в отчаянии думал он, где ученики оказываются заперты глубоко под землей и никто не идет к ним на помощь?<br/>Пока эта ядовитая мысль заполняла его сознание, наверху что-то зашумело, раздалось рычание Пушка и тут же затихло. Люк распахнулся, и в глаза им ударил яркий свет.<br/>Дальнейшие события Драко помнил смутно. Он помнил Дамблдора, Макгонагалл и Снейпа, тут же скрывшихся за дверью. Присутствие последнего его шокировало, но тут за них троих взялась возникшая из ниоткуда Помфри, и Малфой отвлекся, наблюдая, как медсестра осматривает Рона. Закончив, она принялась за Гермиону и Драко.<br/>— С вами все в порядке, а вот мистера Уизли нужно доставить в лазарет. Дождемся директора.<br/>Ноги Малфоя подкашивались, и он прислонился к стене, отстраненно разглядывая обгорелые ошметки силков на полу. В голове, кроме пустоты и боли, ничего не было. Как сквозь туман он видел, как в комнату вернулись преподаватели и Дамблдор, на руках которого лежал Гарри.<br/>— Все в порядке, — сказал директор, и больше Малфой ничего не помнил.<br/>* * *<br/>— Отрубился, говоришь?<br/>— Драко потратил много магии, любой бы отключился.<br/>Голоса ввинтились в сознание, и Драко проснулся.<br/>— Хлопнулся в обморок, — удовлетворенно заключил Рон. — Иными словами, отъехал.<br/>Если поначалу Драко намеревался притвориться спящим, чтобы ненадолго оттянуть встречу с реальностью, то теперь же он открыл глаза и раздраженно каркнул хриплым ото сна голосом:<br/>— Грейнджер, подарить Уизли словарь синонимов было не самой твоей лучшей идеей.<br/>— Я ничего такого ему не дарила, — растерянно сказала Гермиона со стула между их кроватями. Драко придирчиво отметил количество сладостей на столике у его кровати, за долю секунды произвел сравнение и остался удовлетворенным. О неминуемой беседе с родителями думать не хотелось.<br/>— Отстегнулся, — довольно крякнул Рон, откидываясь на подушку и складывая руки на животе. — Поплыл.<br/>— Где Гарри? — проигнорировал его Драко, чувствуя, как глухо что-то булькнуло в районе желудка. Он точно помнил, как Дамблдор сказал, что с ним все в порядке, не могло же ему это присниться.<br/>— Спит, — успокоила его Гермиона, пододвинув стул так, чтобы видеть его и Рона.<br/>— Помфри в него уже канистру зелий влила, — добавил Уизли. — А у тебя она палочку забрала, кстати, потому что от магического истощения ты отрубился.<br/>— Ты уже использовал это слово.<br/>— И ладно. Говорит, что еще пару дней вас подержит здесь на всякий случай.<br/>Малфой подтянулся на руках и сел на постели, отметив, что на нем больничная пижама и что на это ему в общем-то наплевать.<br/>— Нас?<br/>— Тебя и Гарри, меня она обещала отпустить к ужину, если буду вести себя хорошо. — Рон чинно разгладил край одеяла. — Гермиона вообще отделалась парой настоек и счастливо ночует в башне, пока я здесь слушаю твой храп.<br/>Малфой, хотя его мысли были заняты совсем другим, вяло возмутился:<br/>— Я не храплю.<br/>— Еще как храпишь. Фред и Джордж подтвердят.<br/>— Они принесли Гарри сиденье от унитаза, — вставила Гермиона, по чьему лицу нельзя было понять, ее эта идея больше ужасала или смешила. Драко отмахнулся:<br/>— Близнецы предвзяты… Сиденье от унитаза? Мерлин. — Уизли широко улыбался, и Драко проворчал: — Если в твоей семье это акт высшей привязанности, я искренне надеюсь, что мы будем ненавидеть друг друга до конца наших дней.<br/>— Обещаю, — еще шире улыбнулся Рон и, увидев что-то позади Драко, посерьезнел. Малфой обернулся и увидел Гарри, бледного, лохматого свыше обычной нормы, но живого и, вроде бы, успешно владеющего всеми своими конечностями.<br/>— Вы так громко разговариваете, Помфри из другого конца замка услышит, — сообщил он и забрался на кровать Малфоя с ногами. Драко не был уверен, было ли это оказанной честью, сродни сиденью от унитаза, или просто его кровать оказалась ближе, да и это было не так уж важно.<br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — первой спросила Гермиона. — Прости, мы тебя разбудили.<br/>— Мы думали, Помфри вокруг твоей ширмы чары поставила, — добавил Рон, садясь на кровати и взъерошивая волосы на затылке. Гарри помотал головой.<br/>— Все нормально, я не спал. А чары… наверное, Дамблдор снял, по привычке. Он приходил с утра, вы еще спали.<br/>— Что говорил? — с готовностью поинтересовался Уизли. Гарри неопределенно повел плечами, выглядя довольно растерянным, и Драко только сейчас заметил, что у него покрасневшие глаза.<br/>— Расплывчато ответил на мои вопросы, съел Берти Боттс со вкусом ушной серы и ушел.<br/>— Вот что значит стиль, — сказал Рон и получил от Гермионы предупреждающий взгляд. — Ну так, э-э… — Словив еще один взляд, Уизли закончил предложение явно не так, как собирался: — Как самочувствие?<br/>— Шрам еще побаливает, плюс от зелий во рту привкус странный, а так все путем. — Гарри отвечал отстраненно, Малфой видел, что его что-то гложет. Гермиона, как самая деликатная из них, как бы невзначай сообщила:<br/>— После того, как ты ушел, Драко закидал дверь заклинаниями. Когда мы добрались с Роном до люка, выяснилось, что мы не можем выбраться наружу. Пришлось ждать, пока не придут преподаватели. Помфри тут же сосредоточилась на Роне, он теперь ее любимый пациент.<br/>— Я просто очень хочу отсюда выбраться.<br/>— Говорит, еще никто так послушно не выполнял ее указания.<br/>— Из кровати ни ногой, — добавил Уизли, накинув себе на плечи одеяло.<br/>Повисла неловкая тишина. Гермиона, использовавшая свой шанс завязать разговор, молчала. Рон, которого Гермиона уже дважды одернула, тоже. Драко обреченно подумал, что теперь его очередь, и лихорадочно начал думать, что бы такого сказать, как Гарри, неловко потерев шею, опередил его:<br/>— В общем, мантию мне прислал Дамблдор.<br/>Рон присвистнул.<br/>— У него есть еще парочка? Я бы не отказался.<br/>Драко буквально слышал, как Гермиона набирает воздух в легкие, чтобы отпустить какой-нибудь комментарий, но Гарри слабо улыбнулся.<br/>— Ты и так можешь брать ее в любое время.<br/>— Не лишним было бы иметь еще одну про запас, если нас вдруг сцапает Филч.<br/>— Филч под невидимкой, — наконец подал голос Драко и прокашлялся, потому что голос все еще звучал хрипло. — Я тогда сразу переведусь в Дурмштранг.<br/>— Скорее, в Бобатон, ты туда лучше впишешься, — подышав на ногти, заметил Рон.<br/>— Потому что у меня беглый французский?<br/>— Потому что ты пижон.<br/>Гарри повысил голос, предотвращая стычку:<br/>— Дамблдор сказал, что мантия принадлежала моему отцу. Что он оставил ее ему, а теперь настало время ее вернуть. — Гарри говорил и смотрел в пол, из-за свисавшей челки не было видно его глаз, но Драко слышал, что его интонации потеплели. — Что в основном он использовал ее для того, чтобы пробираться на кухню за едой. — Помолчав, он словно собрался с силами и выпалил: — А мама умерла только потому, что мешала Волдеморту убить меня.<br/>Вау, подумал Драко, это был максимально резкий поворот в разговоре за всю его жизнь. Рон и Гермиона ошарашенно молчали.<br/>— И Дамблдор не сказал мне, почему вообще ему понадобилось меня убивать, — продолжил Гарри, все так же глядя в пол. Драко вдруг почувствовал, что кровать еще ощутимо потряхивает. — Расскажет, когда я стану старше… Если успею, потому что Волдеморт вернется.<br/>Драко поежился: и от произнесенного вслух имени, и от услышанного. В воздухе, подсвечиваемые мягким светом, кружили пылинки, пододеяльник, в который он неосознанно вцепился, едва похрустывал от крахмала, на столиках громоздились сладости. Все это никак не желало восприниматься в унисон с тем, что сказал Гарри, и тем более зловеще звучало. И Малфой был уверен, никто из них троих понятия не имел, что вообще можно было сказать в таком случае, чтобы Гарри стало хотя бы немного полегче. Тот будто бы почесал нос, хотя Драко подозревал, что он скорее вытирал слезы. Он подумывал сделать какой-нибудь ободряющий жест: потрепать Поттера по плечу, например, но когда дело касалось физических контактов, он чувствовал себя пещерным человеком. К счастью, в это утро наибольшая концентрация такта была, как ни странно, именно у Поттера, и тот сменил тему.<br/>— Ко всему прочему, Снейп пытался меня не убить, а спасти. Это Квиррел заколдовал метлу.<br/>Гермиона ойкнула.<br/>— Я сбила его с ног, — сказала она.<br/>— Когда бежала поджигать Снейпа, — с готовностью добавил Рон, и в его голосе звучала толика восхищения. — Я бы тоже смел все на своем пути. Значит, Квирелл помогал Волдеморту.<br/>Гарри кратко пересказал им события прошлой ночи, избегая подробностей в целях экономии времени: мадам Помфри могла нагрянуть в любой момент и устроить им разнос — сначала за собрание, а затем — по кроватям.<br/>— Это все какой-то… — резюмировал Рон, одними губами проговорив слово, за которое миссис Уизли прислала бы ему вопиллер. — Конечно, нам будет что вспомнить о школьных годах, но это перебор. Образно говоря, я люблю играть в шахматы по-крупному, но когда меня бьют по голове — это уже слишком.<br/>Гарри быстро взглянул на него и, помолчав, сказал:<br/>— Я понимаю. Простите, что втянул вас.<br/>Рон кинул в него подушкой, едва не сбив очки. Пока Гарри проверял, целы ли стекла, и поправлял их на переносице, Уизли закончил рассказывать, чем кинет в него в следующий раз, когда он вздумает ляпнуть подобную глупость.<br/>— Раз Сам-Знаешь-Кто собирается вернуться, — заговорила Гермиона, ни слова не сказавшая Рону за обстрел подушкой, — нужно еще усерднее заниматься. Разучивать боевые заклинания, возможно, за лето я набросаю примерную программу…<br/>Рон закрыл лицо одеялом и упал на постель, застонав, но Драко, поймав гермионин взгляд, кивнул. Ему бы пришла в голову та же идея, если бы пережитый стресс снова не нагнал его после рассказа Поттера. Теперь его клонило в сон и потряхивало одновременно.<br/>— Спасибо вам, — в конце концов сказал Гарри, чьи глаза выглядели подозрительно влажно, наверное, после удара подушкой. — Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал.<br/>Рон фыркнул, выглядя смущенным и довольным одновременно:<br/>— Застрял бы еще в комнате с шахматами.<br/>Гарри не успел ничего сказать, потому что в палату, словно полный и очень рассерженный вихрь, влетела мадам Помфри. Буквально три раза шикнув, она разогнала всех по кроватям и выставила Гермиону вон к вящему восторгу Рона. Драко подумал, что он еще долго будет ей это припоминать. Сам он успел увидеть, как Гарри под конвоем Помфри послал ему слабую, но искреннюю улыбку. Это немного его утешило, несмотря на то, что вернувшаяся медсестра устроила ему выговор пополам с осмотром.<br/>— Уж вы, мистер Малфой, могли бы их образумить, — ворчала она, словно это не Драко полгода назад утопил тролля в подземельях. Впрочем, наверняка, именно этот факт его биографии должен был придать ему веса, по мнению Помфри. В конце концов, она влила в него пару зелий и переключилась на Рона. Тот каким-то чудом умудрился притвориться спящим, когда она ворвалась в больничное крыло, и, Драко не мог не признать, блестяще сыграл пробуждение. Через десять минут Уизли, сияя как медный таз, или, едко подумал Драко, скорее, как крышка от унитаза, убежал за ширму переодеваться. Еще через пять минут его и след простыл. Напоследок он успел показать Малфою язык и пожелать поправляться.<br/>— Спите, мистер Малфой, — велела Помфри, парой взмахов палочки снимая с кровати простыли и заставляя их лететь в дальний конец лазарета. — Сон лучший лекарь.<br/>Слизеринская («Хитрозадая», — сказал бы Рон) часть Драко хотела отвесить очевидный комплимент и заработать себе пару очков расположения медсестры, но дрожь прошла, его обволакивало тепло, и не успев открыть рта, Драко заснул.<br/>И, к счастью, ему ничего не снилось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>